ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
My teenage years: those feelings
Who thought high school would be boring? Who thought I would end up being the "moody" teenage kid I dreaded to become. Who knew that I would be battling all those things from drugs to alcohol to dating. Who knew that I would be a total geek. And who knew that I would become the "golden boy". My name Erik and I hate school. Ever since the beggining of time. Like most kids, school is my nightmare. But for different reasons. Why? 'Cause I have the lowest self-esteem in the whole wide world. I mean, I don't think of myself has handsome or smart or someone who can have dreams and accomplish them. Minus the fact that I am a A grade student. I know I am and I honestly don't care. I have skipped a grade or two, not like I am proud of it, and is considered small for my class 'cause (surprise), I happen to be the youngest (cue the gasps and faints). I entered high school at age 12. Yeah, 12. I didn't like it. I never liked it. But all those grades I skipped were just so, so, easy. ''I was bored out of my mind. I didn't want to skip grades even if it were for the "greater goods". My best friend, Violet, is two grades below me. TWO grades. I barely get to see her 'cause I am just loaded with extra work. The only time we see each other are the week-ends and between my soccer practise and her gymnastics, we never get anywhere. Except the movies sometimes but everytime I manage to meet a classmate and our "time together" turns into a "third wheel thing". I mean, I am not dating or anything, but it does get annoying when my classmate ends up being super nosy and Violet gets angry at me after 'cause I let them tag along. Yeah, my life is great, when you top it of with me and my sister doing slamming doors competition with our parents. I am just here to drive people crazy. Saturday morning. Up and go. Run around. Go to the soccer field. Play. Have fun. Go home. Take a shower. Relax. Then the door bell rings. My mom's voice yells "get the door!". I waddle downstairs. Open the damn door. Oh look who's here. "Surprise" said Violet. She clearly came back from the gym. She still had her leotard on and her black hair was up in a ponytail. She had chalk on her hands and was wearing flip-flops which she only wears if she goes to the gym. She had her purple bag with ''Violet ''on it in golden letters. I sighed. "Ya could've called?" "Well Mr. Grumpy, I wanted to surprise you. Clearly you don't want me here" "I didn't say that" I mumbled, "I just said 'ya could've called' so I can wear something more outdoorsie or whatever". She studied my outfit. "Nice pants" she noted. I blushed. "Yeah, thanks". "So, are you gonna let me in? I'm cold". I stepped aside and let her step in. "Imma go change then maybe we can talk for a bit or play a board game? Then after that we can go get ice cream or something". "OK" I said, a bit confused. I knew Violet was on a strict diet since her coach didn't want her eating any sugar. But I guess ice cream was a big treat for her. Normally, I got the ice cream and she (gloomly) would eat a carrot or tomato. I changed my pants and waited for her in my room. She emerged in something more like her. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt with denims and socks. She had her hair down now. "Ya know" she said as she sat down on my bed, "you could make an effort and close the toilet seat". "Well, thankfully, we don't share a toilet so no". "But then the bathroom smells" she complained. "Well, to bad" "You're disgusting" "You're obnoxious" "Whatever" she said "I am glad I don't live here" "Hey lady, talk to the foot 'cause the face ain't listening" I said. I raised my foot and wiggled my toes. She swatted my foot. "What? I just cleaned them" I frowned. She laughed. "I still don't like having feet in my face" she said "so deal with it". "Nah fam, I would rather annoy you" She rolled her eyes. Then she looked at me at pulled my face so our noses touched. I squirmed. "Hello, earth to Violet" I said. She gazed at me with her Cyan colored eyes. I saw specks of green in them. "Tell me you are not lying" she said. "I am not lying?" "Without asking it as a question" "I am not lying" I said. "Answer me correctly. Do you have a crush?" "What the... no". She pushed me away. "You're lying" she concluded "big time". "Oh for crying out loud, why'd you wanna know". "You never tell me ''anything". That of course was not true. I remeber clearly confessing my feelings for her in 2nd grade. Those died of course and I found a lot of beautiful girls at my school. "Why are you asking me this?" "Claire was wondering if maybe you liked her. You know she has a crush on you for like ages" All I knew was Claire was one of the girls in Violet's gymnastics posse. Basically, it was a group with a bunch of crazed girls. "I told you, I don't like Claire. She isn't my type". "But brunettes are quite cute". "But she is evil. Remeber what she did to me in 5th grade? No. Tell her no. And if she is trying to see who I have a crush on, well tell her nobody". The 5th grade experience was something I was not willing to talk about. "OK. If ya say so, Pinoccio". "Shut-up will you?" She smiled. I knew she will try again in the futur which was the reason why I proposed we get this ice cream thing over with 'cause even though I like having Violet around, the sooner she get's out, the sooner she won't try and get the truth out. And that would be great.